


La bienvenida al disparate

by Victor555



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Algo dulce, Angustía, Cuestionamientos, Escribo en vez de dormir, He perdido el rumbo de mi vida, M/M, Malos chistes, Pequeños trucos mentales, Relaciones sexuales explicitamente, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shadowsan siendo un padre, amistad, cenas, referencia a mala salud mental, remordimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor555/pseuds/Victor555
Summary: Después de los sucesos en argentina Shadawsan regresa anonadado con una pequeña niña alegre entre sus brazas para recibir la sorpresa de ser el nuevo miembro del holocausto. En medio de su dilema mental y fantasmas de su pasado es invitado una cena de bienvenida en su honor llevando lo a  circunstancias sorprendentes como  peculiares, pero un toque hilarante con su Ex maestro ahora compañero del crimen dr. Gunnar Maelstrom.
Relationships: Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom/Shadowsan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No se que hago con mi vida escribo esto en ves de dormir o hacer mis 2 ensayos, 1 guion, 10 preguntas de los ensayos y 2 resúmenes de algo que no he ni visto que necesito entregar para mañana... No se tomar responsables decisiones.  
> Casi nadie lo shippea pero aquí estoy yo haciendo contenido porque estoy ansioso de esto y borracho del sueño.  
> También absolutamente apenado por escribir esta obscenidad y el hecho tan absurdo de que no sali de mi cama por dos días por estar escribirlo deprimido y volveré a ella para contemplar la oscuridad.  
> Pero que me disculpen el hecho de aun no termino mi fanfic pendiente (Realmente tengo 3 fanfics sin acabar que quizás jamas vea este sitio lol).  
> Soy un escritor horrible lo acepto.  
> También discúlpenme si hay algún error en el escrito creo tengo como excusa mis transtornos de aprendiza lo que me dificulta bastante escribir y leer, etc (Dislexia, disgrafia. etc)  
> Casi lo olvido MmMm la primera parte de esto es picosa, la segunda es un extra dulce y lo ultimo un dibujo +18 que hice y no se que hacer con el porque no se donde publicarlo (Cuidado con sus ojos).  
> Si llegaron al final MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer espero que vaya sido agradable.

Soy un poco orgulloso testigo de que la vida puedo llegar a cambiar tan rápido, incluso como la velocidad de la luz.  
Estaba haciendo mis rutinarias actividades de recién graduado de VILE, nada muy agitado cuando me encargaron ir a Argentina, y de repente estaba de vuelta con una adorable bebé juguetona de un hombre muerto, uno que yo puede relucir su último hilo de vida. 

"De un gran maestro ¿Cuántas deshonras más ha de cargar mi espalda?"

Y para la cereza de lo extraordinario siendo premiado con ocupar la vacante de su padre en el holocausto…, Irreal, sínico, sádico, infrahumano muchos adjetivos que me dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca como si estuviera masticando tabaco del más amargo y sin posibilidades de escupir. Los nervioso están azotando, sentía la boca tan seca que mis labios se estaban crujiendo, pero mi cara seguía tan inexpresiva como una roca.

" Una gran máscara hecha de tanto doblar mi espíritu como papel maché. "

"No hay escapatoria, este es el camino que tu lo elegiste, ni una manera de decir no o reprochar"

La única ventaja en ese momento era el hecho que estaba encerrado en mi habitación sentado en la cama mirando al vacío, no me permitía ni soltar un suspiro. Estaba sin aliento delante del presagio del cambio, pues sabía lo que significa la llegada de un bebé a cualquier lugar, y aún más estridente de un huérfano sin nombre solo marcas de un pasado borroso. Las manos me temblando y yo no quería.

"Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por robar billeteras de tristes despistados y si tan solo me hubieras hecho el favor de quemarme las manos"

Puse mis manos en la cara para tratar de quitarme el sudor frío que me estaba recogiendo incómodamente mientras me recostaba, pensé que quizás un sueño podría relajar un poco los músculos furiosamente tensionados que aprisionaba mi caja toráxica al punto de que mi espalda lloraba de dolor con cada toque.  
Trate de conciliar lo más rápido posible pero el "Click" de la puerta me hizo abrir los ojos y rodar fuera de la cama rápidamente poniendome en una posición de defensa. 

-Ja! Wow, buena relación, pero tranquilo vengo en "son de paz" -Digo divertido Gunnar Maelstrom levantando las manos con una sonrisa traviesa entrando a la habitación.

Siempre me sorprendía el hecho que sus pasos eran casi fantasmales como si flotara. Había que tener una buena concentración para escucharlos, solo eran detectables por el leve sonido del tacón de sus zapatos elegantes,estoy seguro que si andará descalzo solo se escucharía el débil roce de su ropa al artícular.   
El pegaba buenos sustos, eso era algo que los dos teníamos en común.

-Oh…- Fue lo único que mi garganta apretada pudo soltar como respuesta, me quedé inmerso en su mirada que me daba la sensación de que me estaba atravesado y leía fácilmente todo, desde mis oscuro secreto está mis miedos más tontos.

-Lo siento querido si arruine tu sagrado sueño de ninja - se disculpó para después detener una sonrisa como si reprimira una carcajada y rompía el contacto visual mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Esta bien, no estaba durmiendo, está meditando - le respondí mientras aflojaba postura y intriga llegó a mi.

-Aún peor mi interrupción… De todas maneras mis intenciones eran las mejores, venía a decirte que tenemos algo especial por tu bienvenida -Digo volviendo con el contacto visual, mientras yo trataba de resolver en medio del shock que me dejó sus palabras

"¿ Por qué me estaba poniendo nervioso sus ojos en mi?"

-¿Como? - Pregunté sorprendido pasando inconscientemente mi mano sobre mi cabello tratando de acomodarlo. 

-Jaja, como escuchas, te preparamos una celebración por tu gran trabajo. Nada muy grande, solo una buena cena y unos tragos tranquilos, quizás musica si gustas.  
Será específicamente a las 7 en el gran comedor Así que ponte guapo para esta noche… -Digo Alegremente dándome se la vuelta dispuesto para partir, pero detuvo secamente volteando un poco la cara para poderme ver- Aún que no hay mucho que hacer para lograr ese cometido. -Digo suavemente para soltar una risa extraña. Podía sentir un ardor en la cara ante su indirecta, no estaba seguro si estaba entiendo bien pero tan poco se lo cuestionaria. 

"¿Era posible que Maelstrom estuviera coqueteando?" 

Y finalmente partió dejándome extrañado como si hubiera dicho un acertijo, cuando puedo ser solo una broma, no entendía tan poco porque me lo tomé tan a pecho. Definimentr todos los que decían que él era un "bicho raro" tenían mucha razón. 

Mire mi clóset buscando las mejores ropas que tuviera en mi posesión. sinceramente no tenía mucha variedad, solo varios kimonos, unas camisas blancas manchadas de fondo junto a mi chaqueta de cuero negra, algunos suéteres, abrigos y pantalones más casuales de tonos que varían de diferentes escalas de gris y negro.

Un poco frustrado pensé en ponerme mi mejor kimono, no estaría fuera de lugar pues también se usaban para eventos especiales, aunque quizás sólo sería un poco extraño…Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba uno, tenerlo en mis manos y mirándolo a todo detalle se me volvió como ver el reflejo de Hideo, un vacío se formó en mi pecho y en mi estómago un nudo atentando las agruras, la tristeza y arrepiento me nublaron la vista y cerré los ojos fuertemente impidiendo que alguna lágrima no bienvenida cayera en mis pies, me mantuve así hasta que mi frente dolio por tanto fruncir.

"No merezco nada de esto" 

A pesar de que ya no era Suhara solo una sombra que se las ingenio para subsistir, el espejismo de este pues lo único que me quedó fueron la cara,el destierro y el mal que me posee. Pero ni sus últimas palabras ni mis únicas acciones acabaron con el deseo de honrar a mi hermano, estaba decidido usaría el kimono en su honor. 

"Nunca merecí ni un grano de arroz que me diste y los tiré todos"

Ya limpio y vestido me mire al espejo, no puede evitar chasquear la lengua mientras me rasca el cuello y una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se apresuraba tomar mis labios.  
Esto me traigo recuerdos de mi hermano y yo pequeños jugamos con largos palos a ser grandes samuráis, aunque él era muy serio y rígido siempre se dio a imaginar. 

"Un ninja queriendo ser samurai" 

Peine mi cabello sintiendo el burbujeo de los nervios, no tenía ni idea el lo que me tenían destinado. Aunque yo tenga la fortuna de decir conocía y convivía bastante bien con ex maestros y ahora compañeros del crimen pero esto era algo de otro nivel, ahora podía dar órdenes,incluso mi voz tenia peso en cada decisión, ya podía sentir el gran peso de la responsabilidad de este poder que me estaban otorgando y ni siquiera llevaba un día laborando oficialmente en este cargo. 

"¿Esto no era algo qué estado añorando? Entonces porque se siente tan amargo"

Respire profundamente tratando de calmar mis latidos y mire mi reloj faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 entonces comencé a dirigirme para el lugar.   
Cuando abrí la puerta puede ver que ya estaban todos a excepción de la doctora Saira Bellum sentados en la mesa hablando de algo que no tenía contexto para entender. En todo lugar habían hermosas decoraciones sutiles en plateado y en dorado que resaltaba el lugar y un detalle algo gracioso el cual era un letrero que decía "bienvenido" en japonés, y me vi sorprendido al sentir algo similar cercanamente al calor familiar.

-Vaya, parece que has cumplido tu cometido muy bien, por favor siéntate - Dijo Gunnar dándome un pequeño guiño haciendo que todos los ejercicios de respiración que iba hecho ahora no sirvieran de nada, podía escuchar mi corazón latir fuertemente pero traté de disimularlo al máximo.

-Por supuesto, muchas gracias… Es mucho más de lo que esperaba -Dije tratando de ser amable, pero en realidad si estaba agradecido por ese gesto aunque no tuviera opción. 

-Es un placer, siempre me alegra organizar una cena y más por buenas razones como estás -Dijo la Condesa Cleo con ciertos Aires de orgullo. 

-De nada cariño, ahora eres parte de la familia - Respondió la entrenadora Brunt mostrandome su gran sonrisa escarlata levantándose y dándome un ligero golpe en la espalda. 

"Familia, que palabra tan peculiar para definir este caos constante"

Estábamos sentados en una mesa larga de estructura gótica de suaves y delicados trazos de un marrón muy oscuro. En la punta estaba Cleo, después a la izquierda estaba Brunt, a la derecha un puesto vacío y después de este le seguía Maelstrom, yo terminé al lado de Brunt y al frente de los ojos de serpiente de Gunnan.

Justo cuando faltaba unos segundos para las 7:00 llegó la doctora Bellum con un olor de cabello chamuscado por alguna razón nadie supo junto con los meseros que amablemente comenzaron a servir la cena. 

-Agh, como siempre casi llegando tarde. Ya tenía por hecho que no venías -Dijo Cleo bastante ofendida rodeando los ojos para después mirar despectivamente A Bellum.

-La ciencia roba mucho tiempo me disculpara, aun lo importante es que siempre es casi y nunca es un hecho que llegó tarde jajajaj -Declaró Bellum dándole una cara de triunfo que reprocho Cleo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente, para después sentarse a su lado aún divertida. 

-Y la doctora Bellum ha anotado, aún que por poco casi lo hace el tiempo- Comentó Brunt como si fuera narradora de deportes haciendo ríe a toda la mesa, incluso la condesa se le escapó una media sonrisa que escondido con su mano.

Llegó la entrada después el plato fuerte y Más chistes y planes se compartieron en la mesa y poco a poco me fui integrando. En un momento de conciencia me di cuenta que estaba viendo uno de los lados más informales de mis compañeros, aunque todos vestíamos con elegancia y comiendo platos caros parecía que estábamos en un cumpleaños en una pizzería y de una manera tan natural que me daba la impresión de que desde hace años estuviera esperando que esto sucediera o como si fuera alguna tradición anual que todos nos comprometimos a seguir.

Durante toda la comida Gunnar no dejaba de observar cómo masticaba mi comida, siempre mirando mi boca ni siquiera cuando hablábamos lo dejaba de hacer, eso deslizaba un escalofrío del cual no sabía cómo lidiar, me incomodaba y sentía la presión de mi sangre.

Ya con los platos vacíos la primera levantarse de la mesa fue la entrenadora Brunt con la excusa de que quiera ver cómo estaba Corderito, después la doctora Bellum diciendo que era mejor correr porque si no un incendio iba a suceder y la Condesa con que la belleza duerme temprano, dejándonos a Gunnar y a mi solos. Tragué fuertemente mi último sorbo de limonada sirviéndome un poco más para desviar la mirada fija mientras él seguía devorando lentamente su carne como un depredador muy audaz, él era el único que que no había terminado plato y me parecía muy descortés de mi parte dejarlo solo en la mesa, una parte de mí quería sostener la mirada y otra correr. 

Siempre tenía esa expresión tan difícil de descifrar, incluso cuando sabías perfectamente que estaba sintiendo, cuando reía frenéticamente todavía había algo debajo, algo que todos sabemos que existe pero nadie sabe qué es.   
Miraba para todas partes de la habitación, leía una y otra vez el el letrero de "bienvenido" pero siempre terminaba analizando sus rasgos físicos, era demasiado agudo, pómulos bien marcados y mentón fino, cuándo vea manos moverse para cortar su carne con el cuchillo podía notar cada uno de los huesos, pero lo que me llamaba por completo la atención era su tez tan blanca que se podría camuflar en la nieve, todos los tonos del lugar se apegaban a ella dándole un reflejo azulado que lo hacía ver como si fuera de otra especie similar a la humana. Aunque no estaba seguro si era él era albino o si realmente eran los reflejos en su piel lo que lo hacía lucir así, pero sus cejas y cabello parecían casi del mismo tono. Y el tren Se descarriló porque por un momento me dio curiosidad saber qué más había detrás del grueso jersey de cuello de tortuga, otra vez estaba ahí esa electricidad y probablemente mis mejillas rojas.

Era tan particular que parecía sacado de un cuento de terror antiguo, toda una reliquia, el perfecto postulante para hacer de vampiro ermitaño en una mansión en una montaña con un bosque seco a su alrededor. Un vampiro que parece amigable y divertido y ya trae su mansión  
Para chuparte toda la sangre. 

"En definitiva una belleza caótica"

-Bueno, Yo te prometí unos tragos y aún no hemos bebido nada fuerte… Pero estamos a tiempo de hacerlo ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mí oficina y destapamos una botella? -Me propuso Gunnar lamiéndose los labios con una expresión inusualmente sería y por fin terminando su plato, yo tomé otro trago de mi limonada sintiendo repente que se me secaba la garganta, como si yo fuera hacer un presa. 

-Mmm me parece bien -Dije en tono neutro pero mi corazón estaba acelerado con potencia y salíamos al pasillo caminando a su oficina.  
Me pregunto si él se daba cuenta de esto, siempre era tan difícil concentrarse en las actividades de sus clases, él siempre se llegaba gran mi atención, mucha más que el objetivo por robar pues sentía que de alguna manera me mandaba mensajes subliminales.

"¿Acaso está parpadeando en morse?" 

Todos temían que los eligiera para salir al frente clase pero yo secretamente lo esperaba con la intención de por fin resolver el enigma bizarro que era él, quizás por eso me convertí en uno de los estudiantes preferidos.

" Eso me llevó a Argentina o no?"

-¿Qué estás pensando? Tienes la mirada muy perdida para no ser nada -Dijo curioso, adelantándose a mi respuesta, evitando el típico pretexto.

-Pensaba si usted realmente parpadeaba en morse en medio de las clases -Le respondí con sinceridad, la curiosidad no se contuvo, además me daba la impresión de que él sabría si le estaba mintiendo.

-¡JAJAJAJA VAYA QUE ERES UN HOMBRE LISTO! Eres la primera persona que lo menciona, dudé mucho que alguien notará eso. -Se rio fuertemente mientras mostraba los dientes para después seguir hablando un poco más calmado pero toda notablemente exaltado, maravillado de que lo descubrieran su jugarreta.

-No puedo creer que estaba en lo cierto, y me decían paranoico cuando se lo llegué a comentarlo a un compañero -comenté contagiado de su entusiasmo para finalizar con una risita que se ahogó rápidamente en mi garganta.

-Jajaj normalmente la gente evita verme a los ojos quizá sea por eso que no lo notaron y ni intentaron comprobarlo, puedo tener una mirada muy pesado, en Latinoamérica dicen que acusó "Mal de ojo" ¿Descifrate los mensajes? -Digo parpadeando rápidamente haciendo la broma y mi sonrisa se agrandó.

-Por supuesto, pero tan nombres de incestos. Definitivamente me hiciste quedar como un loco cuando expuse mi teoría sobre ti - Le respondí animadamente, aún disfrutando de la dicha de tener la razón.

-Puedo imaginarlo jajaja, pero ten de seguro que si era una realidad. Oh, Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera dado puntos extras, aunque al final no importa aún así llegaste a la cima -Digo con una cara de placer total y una sonrisa pícara para abrir la puerta de su oficina - Definitivamente te has ganado tu trago Nakama - Y sacó una botella de buen vino de su escritorio. 

Y la sonrisa se volvió Triste, yo no sentía que estaba en la cima, sabía que estaba en el último piso del infierno despreciado por un alma noble, mire el kimono y sentí que me estaba desmoronando por dentro y trate de contener en un lugar cada pedazo.

-Por favor no quedes parado, toma asiento -Dijo con un notó suave mientras alzaba una ceja, era seguronque noto mi repentino cambio de estado anímico después de todo él era una eficaz psiquiatra. 

Acate lo que me pidió para después recibir una copa de vino, la cual le di sin darme cuenta le di un gran trago dejando solo pocas gotas dentro de ella. Gunnar alzó las cejas pero no me lo reprocho y amablemente me sirvió más.  
Se dio la vuelta pasó una mano por su cabello lacio y se quitó la chaqueta quedándose en su Jersey de cuello de tortuga pulcramente blanco quedaba la ilusión de que estaba sin camisa mientras yo lo miraba atentamente, sentí algo sacurse dentro de mi, nuevamente tomando toda mi atención.

"¿Que me pasa? ¿Por qué mi respiración se siente extraña?"

-¿Te gusta el Jazz? -Pregunto Gunnan paseando tus manos por los discos de la repisa. 

-Me me trae recuerdos de los Yakuza -Respondido primero que se me ocurrió estaba algo desorientado.

-Interesante, pero ¿Bueno o malos?-preguntó Aún es un tono bajo dandome total la espalda, leyendo las portadas de los discos.

-Risible, mafiosos borrachos tarareando en un país extranjero pero que era su territorio. No puedo calificarlo como bueno o malo- Respondí sin matices mientras toma del vino. 

-Mmmm entiendo, entonces ¿De qué tipo de música eres? ¿ Te gusta algún instrumento en particular? -Cuestionó mientras parecía que decidia entre dos discos

-Soy muy versátil con la música, pero tengo que admitir que soy un clásico ya que tengo un pedestal a honkyoku perfecto para entrenar y escuchar antes de una misión pero definitivamente me gusta más el min'yō porqué implementa más el Shamisen que es mi instrumento favorito. -Le respondí relajándome escuchando en mi cabeza el sonido de las cuerdas tan melódicas.

\- ¿Entonces sabes tocarlo? Diría que tienes un toque hábil para ese instrumento -Pregunto mientras sacaba un disco de portada gris y blanco y lo ponía en su anticuado tocadiscos. 

-No tengo esa fortuna, Siempre quise pero no. -Respondí secamente terminando el vino, dándome cuenta que esta sería mi cuarta copa y Gunnar apenas iba tocado la primera.

\- ¿Y por qué no tuvo la fortuna? -continúo cuestionando haciendo una seña de gato curioso, me pareció irónico que la persona que decía que no teníamos pasado cuando entrábamos aquí me estuviera pregunta indirectamente de él.

"Has quedado en cerrado en el consultorio del doctor loco"

-Porque de dónde vengo solo teníamos para lo justo y eso no nos permitía tener ningún lujo y eso era un lujo, sin importar cuánto gruñía no lo tendría entonces mis dedos ágiles terminaron tocando las billeteras ajenas en vez de las cuerdas.  
Después el mundo del crimen ocupó todas mis horas extras y no tenía tiempo para pensar en dedicarme algo de esas disciplina. -Respondió disgustado observando el suelo y escuchando disputas de días lejanos.

-Entonces asumo que era un niño rebelde en casa o no? -Preguntó por fin mirándome mientras se dirigía a su asiento y comenzaba a sonar un blues suave con un fuerte bajo que me hizo erizar la piel.

-Demasiado -Respondí con la mandíbula rígida y el puño igual recibiendo otra copa, ya empezaba marearme demásido los interrogantes.

-¿Por eso está tan deprimido? - preguntó en un tono de frialdad como si me hubieran descubierto haciendo trampa en un examen, estaba paralizado y el alcohol me iban nublado, no tenía idea de cómo iba a escapar de este rodeo psicológico perseguido por un experto de jugar con la psique humana, sentía que se me iba la sangre de la cara.

-Quizás, No me gusta gustando este interrogatorio…- Dije bajamente pero franco para después de suspirar audiblemente para recalcar mi disgusto y quizás ver si daba vuelta atrás. Me tomé toda la capa en un tiro y iba a maquinar con mi celebro no quería estar sobrio para eso. -¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer? - Pregunté alzando un poco mi voz demostrando una céntima mi enojo por esta confusión. 

-Ayudarte por supuesto -Digo retomando el tono suave en su voz y levantándose de su asiento para ponerse detrás de mi alarmandome por completo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún moviendo puso sus manos en mis hombros y los apretó con fuerza haciendo el inicio de un masaje el cual me hizo jadear moviendo mi cabeza hacia arriba. 

-Tu postura indica que estás muy tenso, eso no es nada bueno para un hombre que se gana la vida con su cuerpo -susurro mientras comienza a subir sus manos por mi cuello para volverlas a bajar- Jaja eso suena muy mal sin el contexto de tus crímenes -continuó hablando pero en un tono que declaraba oscuridad, daba la impresión de doble intención y apretó más fuerte complacido de escucharme gemir sin alguna opción de esconderlo aprovechando esta distracción para meter sus manos dentro de mi kimono deslizandose, sus manos que hacían piruetas entre mis músculos dejandome totalmente expuesto de una forma inusual, con mi ropa pero mi sonrojo lo hablaba todo, sentía que me estaba estaba peligrosamente cerca de emocionarme de más. 

-Pero veo que no quieres ayuda, solo soledad -Me susurro tan ligero con sus labios demasiado cerca de mi oreja que podía sentir el aliento cálido de su boca y sus labios rozar mi piel, otro golpe electrónico con otro gadeo suelto. Sin aviso bajo la fuerza de su toque pasando sus manos está el final de mi espalda con las palmas abiertas subiendo despacio palpando delicadamente como fuera breitling cada marca de mi piel para después sacarlas y subir los todo mi cuello está sutilmente acariciar mi cabello, yo sentía que él tenía el control sobre mi y no me hizo fruncir.  
La sorpresa se expandia como una honda sobre mi cuerpo, como cuando se tirada una piedra sobre el río. nadie jamás me iba tocado así ninguna parte de mi piel solo golpes, puñaladas, cortes, raspones, yo jamás lo había permitido, ni siquiera dejaba que suturaran mi heridas, nada de delicadeza y calidez, no era digno, no hay tiempo.

" Entonces ¿Porque no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo?" 

La pérdida del contacto me hizo sentir hambriento y afligido, jamás me iba percatado de cuánto me hacía falta una caricia humana, algo de cariño aunque que fuera pagado, de cuánto tiempo he contenido este apetito.  
Después que hui de casa no volví a recibir otro abrazo, aunque no era mucha la diferencia pues podía contar fácilmente con mis dedos cuántos abrazos me dieron alguna vez y me sobraban dedos.

Ahora estaba mordiéndome el interno de la boca con la cabeza baja inhalando y exhalando para tener un control sobre mismo y resistir el impulso de mi cuerpo en volver a sus manos.   
En movimiento fugaz Gunnar y se puso enfrente de mí tomando mi mandíbula alzando mi cabeza.

-¿Y que se supone que harás? Y no te atrevas a decir que el Harakiri -Digo severamente mientras volvía casi doloroso el agarre en mi mandíbula, obligándome a ver sus ojos tan claros que podía ver mi reflejo y perderme en ellos como lo hacía en clase. 

-Ja! A estas alturas ni eso me salva ya, no tendría sentido -Dige agresivamente mientras agarran mi copa y descaradamente trataba de beberla, Gunnar solo miro extraño.

-Eso quiere decir que has tratado o pensado… Ahora estás resignado -Susurro Gunnar acercaré y quedar a centímetros de distancia haciéndome tensionarme en suspenso para después soltarme y alejarse terminar su copa de vino para seguir mis pasos y tomar otra de golpe completando sirviéndose más.Y una expresión malévola se presentó en su cara haciedome alzar una ceja.

-Ya veo… eres más sensible de lo que predije -Siguió susurrando bajando su mirada a mí entrepierna y yo lo seguí para enterarme que iba pasado lo temido que fuera evidente mi emoción. Esta noche descubrí otra gama de la vergüenza. 

-Yo… -Ni siquiera podía vocalizar algo claro, trataba de esconderlo de alguna forma en mi kimono pero no se podía hacer de manera que parecería natural, ya estaba expuesto, fui capturado y era inútil tratar de cambiar la idea.

-No, fue mi culpa… pero ¿Qué harás con eso? -Preguntó volviéndose acercar a mí tocando mi mejilla.

-No lo sé… agua fría -Respondí despistado por el tacto de su mano en el que termine reclinandome. 

-Mmmm debería saber que soy consciente de cómo me mirabas en las clases y como te sonrojaste cuando en una prueba tuve a agarrar tu mano lo cual no fue un accidente entonces ¿Me dejarías darte un beso? -Preguntó insinuante moviendo su pulgar en mi mejilla, no tenía palabras estaba pensado si esta noche dejaría de sorprenderme.-Que esta sea tu recompensa por descifrar el código morse -Susurro y siguió acercándose aún con la expresión protervia, yo lo mire con perspicacia agarrando la muñeca que sostenía mi cara deslizando mi mano un poco más dentro de la manga.

-Que interesante reconocimiento ¿recuerdas cuando me tocabas la cadera para supuestamente mejorar mi postura para un intercambio, que tan cierta era?-Le cuestione deslizando mi mano un poco más adentro, su piel era suave como el algodón que vestía, ahora era yo quien tenía la mirada aguda.

-Mmm por supuesto que lo recuerdo, tus pequeñas caderas, jamás olvidaría su expresión roja tratando de permanecer serio pero ligeramente temblando en mi toque...fascinante, pero digamos que fue un 50/50 porque si necesitas mejorar esta postura pero quizás dejé mis manos más tiempo del debido. -Respondí trazando con sus ojos mis cadenas para después volver a mis labios, yo resople impávido ante su declaración que rayaba lo descarado.

-Definitivamente sería una buena inspiración para Alfred Hitchcock -Dije con un tono despectivo pero ingrávido casi llegando a lo irrisorio acercando mi cara más para por fin besarlo sintiendo un alivio como después de una maratón tomar un vaso de agua.

"¿cuánto tiempo pase esperando esto?"

Era la primera vez que recibir un beso como ese, En definitiva esa noche fue un carrusel que cada vez va más rápido y no parecía que se fuera a tenerse pronto.  
Sus sus labios eran excesivamente suaves, con lo único que se me ocurriría que ponía compararlo sería con la agradable sensación de un melocotón fresco entre sus labios.

" Tu...la fruta prohibida"

El beso en un comienzo fue tierno pero no espero mucho para dejarme sin aliento, cuando audazmente introdujo su lengua demostrando lo inexperto que era para después posando sus manos en mis caderas y yo en sus pecho inclinándose más y apretado me contra el asiento, exploró toda mi boca volviendo esto un desastre digno de Adán.   
Lo alargó hasta casi ahogarme, no me importo porque necesitaba al menos una vez en la vida quedarme sin aliento por una razón que no fuera dolorosa, aunque fuera por estar preso de la lujuria, quizás fue una forma de tratar de olvidar mis penas, engaños, dejándome llevar por el fervor de la maldad de carne y hueso que robaba a la humanidad.   
Pero no solo era lujuria pues sentía esas malditas alas que trate de ignorar en las horas de la academia, añorando su clase con temor pero ansioso de ese miedo de ser descubierto infragante, termine en un peripatético enamoramiento hacía mi superior. Trate de hacer una cáscara para eso pero no puedo esconder el brillo de mis ojos, siguiendo por los pasillos con el pretexto de practicar mi sigilo.  
Preguntando estaba donde Podría llegar, pensé que sea algo de solo un lado aún que sus miradas eran el efímeramente Provocadoras, algo que se llevaría el tiempo y se volvería una graciosa historia.

Se apartó unos centímetros dejando un rastro de saliva para después lamerse los labios, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se conectaba, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo tome por el cuello volviendo a besarlo con ímpetu mostrando lo famélico que podía estar en las tinieblas.

"Termina de llevarme a alta velocidad al lado oscuro de la ciudad" 

Mediante la ronda de besos me pare del asiento arrastrandome está que termine acorralando a Gunnar contra la pared de su oficina dejando que todo mi cuerpo reposará en el. Él acomodó su pierna debajo de mí centro apretando su muslo contro mi erección haciendome soltar un gemido contra sus labios y empujar mi cadera por instinto. Al estar tan cerca me di cuenta que no era el único "emocionado" pues sentía un bulto rosandome. 

-¿Qué harás con esto? -Susurró besándome en la oreja bajando sus besos está lo que permitía mostrar de mi cuello el kimono moviendo sus manos despacio de arriba a bajó de mi cadera y yo trataba de frenaba mis gemidos.

-Dime qué debería hacer -Respondí en una voz grave que parecía un gruñido.

-Deberias dejarlo en mis manos ¿Me permitiría? -Preguntó con la lujuria manchando su voz mientras subía sus manos a dónde estaba la abertura de mi kimono y yo trague un poco nervioso.

"¿Me dejarás caer o me dejaré caer o sólo me miras desfallecer?"

-Tomame -Respondí en un susurro ateniéndome a las consecuencias y comenzó poner sus manos nuevamente dentro del kimono pero estaba vez con la intención de quitarmelo, su toque era tan pulido que ponía sentir todo mi cuerpo reaccionando. Yo no me quedé quieto pues deslice mis manos por debajo de su jersey de cuello alto, justo como lo imagina en las veladas solitarias. Podía palpar la bastante marcada forma de sus costillas, sutiles músculos del abdomen, un pecho bien formado con las clavículas afiladas delgadas sobresaliendo mostrando toda la forma que podía tener el hueso. Era muy próximo a la definición de alfeñique, es probable que eso lo pensaran las personas cuando lo veían pasar por los calles sin saber la gran fuerza que empuñaba, el era toda una caja de Pandora.

-Solo estaba vez seré gentil contigo, normalmente me gusta jugar brusco- Susurro dejando caer mi kimono moviendo sus manos a la parte baja de mi abdomen acariciando el comienzo de mis vellos. Si alguna vez temblé bajo de él ahora yo era un árbol que se mueve bajo la brilla.

Con su mano izquierda comienzo a desabrochar su cinturón junto su botón y bajando la cremallera dejando que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo revelando sus delgadas piernas esbeltas, su muy marcada cresta iliaca y una palpitante erección apenas cubierta por una ligera tela negra de su ropa interior, sentí una puñalada de lascivia provocandome que bajara mi mano para acariciarla cautelosamente de arriba a abajo sacándole un gemido genuino de sorpresa.

-Ooh, eres bastante atrevido…-Susurro sensual alzando las ceja sin apartar mi mano subiendo sus caderas acelerando el toque, mordiéndose el labio inferior para después de introducir su mano en mi interior y agarrando mi miembro haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido y apretar mi palma más contra su erección.- Que linda voz tienes, quiero escucharla más - Digo empezando agitar su mano obligabdome a cumplí su petición sacándolo de mi ropa interior dándole total libertad, reposé mi cabeza sobre sus hombros totalmente secado por el placer.   
Al contraria de él yo era demasiado tímido para hacer esa hazaña, solo lo seguí recorriendo su torso con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda su erección aún debajo de la tela, parecía que era paciente pues solo daba leves empujones, estaba inmerso explorando mi cuerpo sus ojos no perdían ni un detalle dibujandolo con sus manos.

"Llévame a dónde olvide mi nombre y quizás olvide de donde vine...quizás me transforme" 

-Déjame guiarte -Me dijo para después tomar mi mano para apoyarla sobre su cadera y bajar su ropa interior mostrando su rígida erección la cual tomó y la junto con la mía, enterré mis uñas en su piel y apreté los dientes tratando sobre llevar la sensación, sentí que estaba ardiendo y él tomó mi cara con su otra mano para sacarme de su hombro, volviendo a caer en sus rasgos faciales dándome un beso corto y poniendo su frente contra la mía soltando un casi inaudible gemido. Nunca esperé ver color en la cara de ese hombre a pesar de lo blanco que era, ahora más que nunca ame su piel pues me permitir descifrar todo lo que sentía, su aumento de gamas de rojo aunque yo no me quedaba atrás.   
Puse mis manos detrás de su espalda debajo de su Jersey de cuello alto ajustando mucho más el agarre de nuestros miembros y arañando un poco, él comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras apartaba su cabeza de mi frente para llevarla a mi cuello dandome leves mordiscos y lamidas sobre las marcas, yo levanté mi cabeza exponiendole todo mi cuello para que lo demorará. 

"Llévame ahora que nadie me llora, llévame que nadie me implora ni por mi alma ora" 

Baje mis manos a sus glúteos apretandolos, él se limitó a lanzar un gruñido en toda su voz de pecho, era bastante silencioso a comparación de lo que expendía mi alta sensibilidad, pero no dejaba de ocupar su boca, ya sea mordiendo mi cuello o su labio inferior.  
No tenía la certeza de saber cuánto tiempo llevamos pero estaba desmesuradamente cerca del clímax ya estaba goteando podía sentir que salia de esta tortuosa realidad, el espasmo adueñaba de mi pelvis y cada uno de mis músculos entumecidos mientras el piso se desvaneció entre mis pies. 

-Ah… ¿Qué tan cerca estás querido? -pronunció con mucha dificultad su pregunta y agilizando más sus moviento aún con su cara en mi cuello.

-Mucho -Le respondí con la misma dificultad sintiendo que mis uñas están atravesando su tercia piel pálida como mármol, el tranquilamente podría ser percibido como una escultura. Poco tiempo después de mis palabras llegué manchando su elegante Jersey de cuello alto sientiendo mis pies debilitarse doblando rodillas para no caer y un grave gemido resonó por las paredes de su oficio, él no tardó en seguirme clavándome el mordisco más fuerte de la noche sacándome un grito, detectando la parte buena del dolor y dejándome sus gotas calientes sobre mi abdomen.

Me abrazo dándome toda su respiración agitada a mi pecho yo le correspondi envolviendo mis brazos debajo de los suyos sintiendo como su caja torácica bombeaba el aire poniendo nuevamente mi cara en su hombro pero esta vez ladeada apreciando la suavidad de la tela que posiblemente era 100% algodón y su cara hundida en mi aún sonrojado, solté una media sonrisa de ternura y en mis entrañas revoloteaban las dichosas "Mariposa" camuflado el infierno en cielo.  
Nos quedamos un rato en silencio recuperando todo el aire perdido, o quizás robado. No quería apartarme del abrazo por más extraño que fuera la sensación pegajosa mi abdomen, temía a jamás volver a tener uno comento como este y no aprovecharlo lo suficiente.

"solía querer degastar las cosas sin tener que ver las últimas gotas y siempre terminaban rotas"

-¿Te diste cuenta de todas las veces que te seguí? -Pregunte en voz baja aunque era más una confesión y sin razón de ser la tristeza volvió a mí corazón, el silencio siempre la atraía como azúcar a las hormigas.

-Wow! sinceramente no… es decir ¿Realmente lo hiciste y está qué punto? -Me pregunto extrañado pero también distante en sus pensamientos.

-Si, por un tiempo casi todos los días en el almuerzo y después de las clases… era parte de mi "Entrenamiento", pero jamás llegue muy lejos, sólo te seguí por la sala de profesores y los pasillo nunca me adentre a tu habitación o oficina pues sentía que estaba violando tu privacidad...irónicamente -Respondí en un tono neutral mirando los artefactos que tenía en su escritorio. Al meditarlo me di cuenta que esa era mi forma de escapar de la soledad pues entre mis compañeros no logré pasar a nada más que eso, ser el "Callando extraño japonés".

"podría escapar de las civilizaciones pero nunca de mi parte humana, Es el constante Karma"

-Así que estoy con mi acosador...y alguien que probablemente pueda matarme sin que me enteré -Digo fríamente como el glacial haciéndome sobresaltar para desatar una risa maniática chirriante.-Eso es una locura… Me encanta- Susurró sin dejar su sonrisa brillante y rompiendo el abrazo para darme un beso en la mejilla mojado. Ese hombre sabía cómo dejarme totalmente atónito, peor que un embrujo.

-Ven vamos a limpiarnos si quieres puedo lavar tu espalda con esponja, claro si quieres jajaja -Digo sugestivamente poniendo una cara que se calificaría pervertida mientras movía su mano como si estuviera apretando una esponja imaginaria haciéndome reír por la evidente referencia.

-¿Acaso eres un activo consumidor de anime Gunnar-Chan? Jajajaja -Le pregunté en medio de la risa mientras recogía mi kimono.

-Quizás Shadow-Kāsan jajaja ¡POR DIOS ESO FUE UN CHISTE! El señor seño fruncido hizo un CHISTE en definitiva nos aguardan días oscuros jajaja -Bromeo quitándose los zapatos y agarrando del suelo sin pantalones para doblarlos y ponerlos encima del escritorio, siguido quitándose el Jersey haciendo lo mismo permitiéndome apreciar por momento su esbelta figura sin alguna verguenza, lo opuesto a lo que yo hacía pues estaba tapando mi entrepierna tímidamente con mi kimono sonrojado por el honorario otorgado.

-¿Por qué Kāsan?-Pregunté expectante.

-Bueno tu trajistes a esa pequeña bebé a la isla, a este mundo... Entonces eso nos convierte en sus padres ¿No lo crees? -pregunto con seguridad para adentrarse al lujoso baño de su oficina. 

-No lo iba asimilado de esa manera- Susurre pensativo, eso fue como un golpe de un boxeador profesional en la boca del estómago y con este vacío, lo seguí encontrándome lo llenando la tina. Pero durante el resto de lo que quedó de la noche ni cuando estaba en la madrugada en las almohadas esa idea dejó de resonar en mi cabeza.   
En su momento no me di cuenta pero su broma fue una perdición ya que muy pronto el cielo se nublo y empezaron los días los oscuros para VILE y Por ende para mi.


	2. Nostalgia

Estaba en mi habitación cuando Carmen tocó la puerta, de inmediato me paré para abrir.

-Hola Shadowsan ¿Qué tal ha dió tu día? -preguntó ella con gran carisma.

-Bastante tranquilo, practicando el Shamisen ¿Y el tuyo? - Respondí mostrando orgullosamente mi instrumento.

-Aburrido, aún no puedo creer que no haya nada que hacer -Contestó suspirando dramáticamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado. -Por cierto me impresiona que ese instrumento lo hayas traído contigo ¿Es muy valioso? -Pregunto observando detenidamente el instrumento buscando alguna pista.

-Lo es, pero no en dinero sino en sentimiento -Dije sintiendo un inevitable sonrojo en la cara provocando que Carmen alzar una ceja junto a una sonrisa de delator. 

-Uy! ¿De que se trata todo esto? Recuerdos de siempre lo has tenido, como olvidar cuando se pregunte que era es "Cosa" tan extraña y me regañaste jajajaja "Oveja negra no es una cosa" jajaja -Digo tratando de imitar mi voz dándome un ligero codazo por la risa, a mí se me ablandó el corazón.- Aún que solo usted y Maelstrom tenían instrumentos que si tomaban, el tenía ese órgano espeluznante que tocaba las 12 a.m para asustarnos a todos ¿Acaso tenían una banda? 

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero como la mayoría no tienen un final feliz -Le respondí regalándole una sonrisa que se volvió melancólica. 

-Oh… Lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo, hoy VILE está de desocupe -Digo tratando de hacerme reír. 

-Mmmm quizás te sorprenda pero Maelstrom y yo éramos algo más que solo socios criminales sino que también éramos amantes, solíamos dejarnos regalos el uno al otro en su respectivo salón de clases y este fue uno de los primeros con un poema cuando apenas estaba estrenando el salón. Pero lo más hermoso del detalle fue que él sabía exactamente lo mucho significa para mí por fin tener este instrumento en mis manos, incluso me pregunto si me gustaría tener un instructor para aprender a tocarlo, lo cual yo rechace por algo de vergüenza. Hecho si tocamos juntos y tenemos algunas sonatas -Respondí sintiendo que una expresión de enamorado tonto se formaba en mi cara mientras Carmen estaba en total Shock abriendo un poco la boca.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿¡COMO?! ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE ESO ANTES?! -Grito sorprendida abriendo los ojos a su máxima capacidad y sujetándose la cabeza, todo un cuadro que me hizo reír.

-Ok, me explotaron al menos 5 neutronas… la respuesta detrás de este misterio todo este tiempo fue: Maelstrom siendo gay wow-Agregó Player desde la línea estupefacto haciendo soltar una gran carcajada a Carmen.

-Jajaj, ay, niños. Pues eras muy joven para entender las mirabas que nos lanzamos, además éramos muy discretos con los estudiantes además el extra de el extraño y casi indescifrable ya de por sí habitual del comportamiento de Maelstrom - Respondí divertido, recordando cuando Gunnar me besaba ferozmente antes de una clase acorralandome en los pasillos y milagrosamente nadie se daba cuenta.

-Y menos de esperar de un Ninja solitario y un Psiquiatra loco… Increíble -Dijo Player aún en shock.

-Pero ¿Por qué la historia terminó en tragedia? No nos puedes dejar con la intriga -exigió inocentemente Carmen a pesar de que me parecía una obviedad la respuesta. 

-Porque los padre normalmente prefieren a los hijos… Yo no termine con él, es un hecho que aún lo amo apesar de todo y su odio por mi en este momento, solo volví a huir… Volví a traicionó a alguien que amo - Respondí dudando un poco el principio de mis palabras y perdiendo la voz mientras avanzaba mirando al suelo, huir era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

-Wow… Al menos está vez fue por un buen motivo, te unirte a los buenos -trato de animarme Carmen poniendo su brazo en mi hombro con una expresión de compasión.

-Es decir ¿Que ustedes dos consideraban a Roja como su hija más que como un alumno? -Pregunto Player desde la línea por fin reaccionando.

-Es correcto, curiosamente fue Maelstrom el primero que lo propuso así. En tu primer año Brunt, Maelstrom, y yo nos turnabamos tus cuidados, normalmente el y yo te cuidamos juntos mientras buscamos una niñera ideal para ti, Bellum propuso un robot por cierto. Incluso todos apostamos cuál sería tu primera palabra. -Respondí tranquilamente, esos eran los buenos días que jamás volverían pero que estaban asesinandome.

-Me retractó este día ya no es para nada aburrido jajaja así que contra viento y marea ganaste mi custodia -Bromeo Carmen sin dejar ni un poco de estar sorprendida. 

-No, Yo no lo he ganado, usted me dejó entrar y hacer parte de tu nueva familia y por eso te agradezco -Dije cariñosamente mirando a Carmen.

-Awwww escuchaste Player hemos adoptado a un Ninja -Continuó bromeando Carmen para darme un gran abrazo que reparo mi corazón.

Y pasamos toda la tarde recordando, exponiendole la otra cara de la moneda de su infancia tan caótica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui esta el pequeño extra.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Por cierto mas tarde subo la imagen porque ahora he perdido la capacidad de entender las instrucciones de como publicar una imagen.


End file.
